Bloody Moon
by Bibly
Summary: Zero loses his mind and decides that love isn't worth it. With insanity on his side, he decides that nothing but blood and death matters.


****

Bloody Moon  
By: Bibly

Look at them all. Chatting and laughing and enjoying their lives, not bothering to think of the ones who get affected by the wars to the brink of insanity. Not that insanity was necessarily a BAD thing. It made for interesting living, even though the mental torment was enough to make one scream out into the night sky and wish they could die. I lost count on how many times that's happened to me when I hit about my seventy-fourth time. Surprising how I haven't gone on a massive homicide run yet. Even more surprising is that my best friend never even noticed the sudden change in my personality. Or maybe he did. Maybe he didn't care. What did it matter? The amount of "love" I felt for him was the same amount of "love" I felt towards a sack of shit. Hell, I probably felt more for the sack of shit!

Sure, some would say that we're really close, even an item, if you will. I guess that's true. There were numerous occasions during which we would share a tight hug, or even a kiss, but the pleasure I found in those simple actions disappeared years ago. Now it was just a big void. A big, black void. A void slowly being filled with a lust for blood and death. I've long since thought that I had defeated that demon within me. I guess I was wrong. That demon was quite interesting, though. It made the most sadistic thoughts come to mind, and I could never help but grin at them.

I watched as a happy couple walked past me, large smiles worn on their faces as they walked hand-in-hand. They didn't notice as my eyes followed them, narrowing more and more the closer they came until they were nothing more than mere slits. "Fuckers," I muttered to myself as I continued along the path towards the darkest area of the courtyard. I HATED seeing happy couples.

But the happier they are, the more pleasurable it'll be for me when I kill them slowly, one-by-one, letting their "lovers" watch as their little toys are torn apart piece by piece.

I grinned. That demon sure had a way with keeping me entertained. Glancing up at the night sky, I realized that the full moon that should have been shinning down upon the earth was covered by thick clouds, rendering anything that wasn't touched by the light of the glowing orbs within the light posts dark as death.

I walked into a patch of trees and bushes a ways away from the concrete path that had been made throughout the courtyard, basking in the darkness that enveloped my red armor. Removing my helmet, I felt my blonde bangs fall against my cheeks. I tossed my helmet to the side and placed the patch of bangs on the left side of my face behind my ear like I usually did. "What a beautiful, beautiful night," I stated out loud as I leaned against one of the trees. From my place within the darkness, I could clearly see all the reploids and humans that walked past, oblivious to the one who was watching them from within the night's shadow. I grinned. "What a bunch of pathetic fools. It's only a matter of time before their blood drips from my very fingertips." A chuckle rippled from deep within my throat. "Bastards."

After a moment of silence, I felt a pair of arms slowly wrap around my waist. I knew who it was. It was obvious.

I turned around and spotted a pair of green irises staring up at me, a sparkle shinning from within them despite the darkness that surrounded us. "Hello, X," I whispered, placing my arms around his waist.

"Hi," he answered timidly. I could tell he was blushing slightly. That was just like him. We've been together for years, and he still blushed every time we came in contact. Not that it really mattered, anyway. Despite how much I hated the stupid bastard, he was cute.

"And just what are you doing here?" I asked, bring my face close enough to his so that we were no more than an inch or so apart. I grinned to myself when I noticed his pink cheeks had become red.

X stared up at me, his lower lip quivering in what I knew was anticipation. "Well, I wanted to see you. You've been out with the rookies all week training them and whatnot, and I really missed you."

I purred at him. He stiffened in my arms at the very action. It was so fun messing with his childish mind. "I see." I pressed my lips against his as hard as a possibly could, going past the painful burning sensation that raged through my lips and tried my hardest to put him through as much pain as a possibly could. He wiggled in my arms, and as I gazed into his eyes, I could tell that he was scared. 

X soon pushed away, gasping for air as he stared at me through wide eyes. "Z-Zero…! What was THAT?!"

I pounced on him, pushing him to the ground and muffling his screams with my mouth. My tongue darted around within his mouth, making him quite comfortable with the amount of force I was using to keep his body pinned beneath my own. I could see tears welling up in his eyes as I scratched at his arms, digging through his bodysuit and into his skin. The amount of pressure I was using to scratch away at him actually made my fingers rip through my gloves, allowing my nails to rip into his skin. His blood burst forth from his open wounds, spreading all over my hands and his arms.

The smell of fresh blood made me pull away from him. Before he could scream out, I covered his mouth with one hand, sitting back on his stomach as to hold his arms down with my feet. I gazed at my other hand, watching as his blood dripped down my fingers, down my hand and then seeping over my armor cufflink. I glanced at him quickly, grinning upon seeing the frightened look in his eyes, then cooed, "Don't worry, baby. It'll be over soon enough, depending on if I lose interest in this little game." My eyes stayed locked on him even when I licked at his blood, licking my hand clean of his delicious vital fluid. I closed my eyes, savoring the oily taste, then opened my eyes slightly to look at him again.

X has stopped whining and was now watching me intently, fear worn as clear as day on his young face. I removed my hand from his mouth slowly. "Make a single attempt at getting someone to help you and I'll kill you so fast you won't feel a thing. But then that would take all the fun out of it. Then again, who knows if I'm actually going to kill you, right? So many choices, so many choices…"

"Zero…Zero, w-why are you doing this…?" X whimpered. "I thought you loved me…"

"I love you as much as I love shit, X," I replied, removing his helmet and toying with his messy black hair. "Maybe even less." I smirked when I saw the look of pain on his face. "But I must say, despite how much I can't stand you, you are cute."

Tears began to fall from his eyes freely now. I had finally broken him. X's emotions were officially shattered. "Y-you're lying…"

I kissed him again, running my hand through his hair tenderly, a complete change from how I had treated him just moments earlier. As I nipped at his bottom lip, I heard him beginning to sob softly. I grinned again. "I'm sure you're wishing I was lying, X." I kissed him painfully once more. "But, to tell the truth, I'm not lying. Not in the slightest."

Placing my hands on either side of his head, I stared down at him, watching as his glorious salty tears ran down his face. I licked them up as slowly as I could. I looked at him one last time before a smile slowly appeared on my face. His eyes widened slightly. He was sure confused as all hell. First I was nice to him, then I was smashing my lips against his own, then I was saying he was shit and kissed him softly, and now I was smiling at him. "Love is a battlefield, X. And just like on a battlefield –" I grasped his head as hard as I could between my hands and pulled. I covered his mouth with mine to muffle his screams just as I did earlier, and before long, the sickening sound of wires snapping and circuits ripping could be heard. It was a matter of time before all the sounds had ceased, and when I pulled away, I sat staring at a beheaded X. Grinning, I kissed his lips once more before dropping his head to the side. I removed my beam saber from its sheath and slammed it into his chest plate, pushing and pulling it from one side to the other, ripping a large whole within him.

When I stood, I was covered in his blood. My golden hair was matted down with the red liquid. It dripped from my armor and my hands as it formed a pool of death beneath me and the destroyed body of my "best friend." Retrieving my helmet, I placed it on my head and walked deeper into the darkness, whispering as I looked up at the blood red moon, " – death hangs above everyone."

__

owari

_____________________________________________________________________________

__

Author's Note: Short, sweet, and disturbing. O_o I don't know why I even wrote this. Oh well. It gave me something to keep myself busy with for about forty-five minutes or so. Disturbing-ness and crappy-ness aside, I like the idea I had for this thing. Can you imagine how much it must hurt to get your head ripped off? By the person you loved, no less? Ouch. o.o;; I saw a blood red moon while I was up in Wisconsin this past weekend. It scared the bageebees outta me.


End file.
